A Vivid Daydream
by LadyRitsu
Summary: A young man at a cafe spots a woman across the street walking with her children. He is immediately captivated by her presence. Too bad she is already taken. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys, i know, i know. WHere the heck is da new chappie for "Last Friday Night" ? I'm very sorry guys, TRUST me when i say that i've been trying to get to typing it. But lately i've been very busy with school and work. And TRUST me when i say i've been trying to find time to do type the chapter out. So, to keep you guys entertained...(for awhile i hope) i decided to do a oneshot. I was inspired at church today when a woman and her child came in and were taking at seat. I noticed how everyone kept their eyes one her, whereas she, either chose to ignore everyone or was completely oblivious to everyone's stare, ignored it. And that woman, although did not walked as confidently and reassuringly as i describe in this fic, was beautiful and captivated everyone's attention. So, enough talk, let get this going!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh...**

* * *

_**HIS EYES COULDN'T KEEP**_ off the woman walking across the street. He was drinking and enjoying his mid-day coffee at a cafe when she appeared out of a corner. No, she didn't suddenly appear; she _presented _herself in a spectacular way.

She was a short, auburn haired young lady, who wore expensive looking clothing, matching her exquisite presentation of existing. Her face, although half of it was covered in those dark aviator sunglasses, could reveal the natural beauty of this woman. She walked with dignity, with her head held up high, and her eyes(he could only assume since he couldn't see them) ignored the entire world. The steps that she took, she owned it with pride as if she was sure of the world. She was sure of everything.

His dreams of eloping with her were shattered when his eyes went downward to her hands, which where both occupied by her two children. Twins, a boy and a girl…about two or three years old. They two wore expensive looking clothing, but they didn't walk with the dignity and pride of their mother.

In fact, one of them, the girl, seems curious and fascinated by her surroundings. Her blue eyes wondered at everything that was in her proximity. Whereas her brother wore a prominent scowl, as if he thought the world wasn't that much fascinating. His blue eyes were kept looking forward, possibly wondering when the heck are they going to head home.

Despite the fact that the woman was obviously taken, she was still and queen. No, a goddess. The goddess who dominated the Earth with her mere presence. Anyone who saw her was considered lucky to have witnessed her.

As he continued watching the woman walk with her children, he couldn't help but to wonder. Who was the lucky bastard? Who was the man that dominated this goddess? Neither child had her fiery red hair, but a brunette. Then it occurred to him, with a head-strong woman like this, it's possible that she was separated. Or, so he hoped.

That's when he noticed how firmly the woman was holding both her children's hands, telling him, that she wasn't as confident of the world as she appeared to be. She knew the risk of what would happen if she accidentally let them go.

Who is this woman? How is it possible that she appeared upon this ordinary world?

The little girl, he saw, who had a lollipop in her mouth, had accidentally dropped it and it fell pathetically on the floor. As soon as the child saw this, she began to cry. Mourning for the loss of her sweet delicacy.

The woman made a firm halt, and still holding both children with her hands, she knelt down to her daughter's eyes level and gave her the sweetest smile the man has ever seen. Her beautiful, delicate mouth began to move, forming words of consoling. The girl, was now calming down, a tiny smile was forming on her lips. The daughter had the same charming smile as her mother.

Normally, other boys would stare at a crying girl mouth agape, clueless of what to do, not the little girl's brother. No, he was a busy, no-nonsense young man. His small mouth began to speak, he small hand tugging on his mother, demanding them to move on.

He straightened himself and leaned closer, wondering what the woman was going to do with her persistent child. Would she comply, and do what he son is demanding? Would she scowl and talk to him in a hard tone? Or would she completely ignore her son and continue consoling her daughter?

No, she did none of that. Instead, she continued with the same sweet, gentle smile, and turned to her son. A second later, her son, although not pleased by his mother's decision, complied and stayed by her side, though he continued to frown.

A second later after that, the goddess straightened herself, and held her children's hands firmer than ever and continued her way.

Now it was time for the man to mourn silently for the loss of losing sight of the beautiful woman. His heart ached as he watched as instantly, the woman and her children vanished among the ordinary crowd of Domino City.

The man sighed, and turned to his coffee. Shame, such a shame the woman was already taken. He was never going to see her again. He knew. She was above his league. But who in the world was the lucky bastard to have captured such a woman?

He stirred his coffee with the stirring stick he was given, he couldn't help but to conclude that maybe this woman was married to someone of class and power. He chuckled as he tried to picture the goddess standing next to Seto Kaiba, arm in arm. How hilarious! The cold-hearted egomaniac of a man, like that of Kaiba being tamed by this young woman. Actually, it wasn't even impossible to think so. This woman was in every way worthy of the dragon.

The man, finished his now warm coffee and asked the nearest waitress for the check. His eyes gazed back at the corner the goddess and her children vanished from, hoping by some wild chance that she would return. But like other supernatural occurrences, it seem surreal. Almost to the point that he began to doubt whether if he had actually seen such a woman pass by moments ago. Or just a figment of his imagination, a vivid daydream.

* * *

**So, what do ya think of this? Good? Bad? WTF? oh, and just so y'all know, the woman i was trying to descride IS Shizuka Jonouchi and their kids, Seto and Kisa. Yes, i promise i will try to update "Last Friday Night" Please, please guys! read and review! **


End file.
